


Big Dumb Stupid Idiot

by asheface



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheface/pseuds/asheface
Summary: Fjord gets badly injured, and Jester is just not having it. Kind of a warm-up, trying to polish my writing skills a bit. Not too worried about quality, but I figure some people might like it. (slight graphic violence warning, tagged just in case)





	Big Dumb Stupid Idiot

Although he often forgets, Fjord is not invincible. It's hard to remember sometimes, when those around you say you're strong. He admits, sometimes it feels kinda good to be considered more powerful than you actually are, but it can often get in the way of reality. Fjord can hold his own in a fight, blasting enemies with spells and casting hexes to weaken them for his allies, but sometimes his confident and heroic nature puts him in a tough spot.

So by the time he realizes the axe is coming down, it's too late. It cleaves into his body, cutting through his magical armor and leaving a deep gash across his chest. As he gasps for air, the axe comes back up, and slices his cheek in one quick swipe, nearly catching on his eye. He stumbles, landing on his back and clutching his body. The blood won't stop flowing, the taste of iron saturating his mouth as he frantically looks up at his attacker to see him preparing for another strike. For a moment, time slows down, and Fjord realizes that this might be it. This might be how he dies. The axe, covered in his blood, strikes down between his neck and shoulder, his collarbone emitting a sickening crack. Fjord gasps again, but the pain is too much to handle, and his vision fades to darkness.

At first, there is nothing, as if he had simply fallen asleep. But seemingly soon, he feels a warmth spilling over his body and pooling into his wounds. He licks his lips, and instead of the sickly iron taste of blood, it's much more... sweet; as if he had eaten cherry pie. His eyes flutter open, and he sees the profile of Jester, her face obscured by her hair as her hands move over him with healing magic.

“Jester...”

She jumps a bit, but does not look at him. He furrows his brow in confusion, but continues on.

“Much obliged for the healing, I'll have to thank you some–”

“Idiot.”

Fjord blinks. “What?”

“You big. Dumb. Stupid. Idiot.” Jester's hands grip his clothes tightly, still refusing to look at him.

He tries to sit up, but winces in pain from his wounds and settles for propping himself up on his elbows. “I'm not sure I follow...?”

Jester huffs and shoves her hands off of him. “You! You're stupid and dumb and I hate you!” She turns her head to look at him, and the sight of her makes Fjord's heart drop to his stomach. Her face is completely flushed, snot dribbling down her nose and tears just spilling from her eyes. She sniffles quite a bit, taking in sharp breaths as her chest hitches with her sobs.

“You're so dumb! Why, why would you do that?!” She weakly pounds her fists on Fjord's stomach, more tears and snot flowing from her face with every word. Y-You KNOW you can't take that much damage and you KNOW I don't h-have a lot of spells! That guy hit you while you were down! You almost died and I-I almost couldn't bring you back!” 

“Jester...” Fjord's voice is soft and quiet, his accent slipping back into his old one. “I'm sorry, I thought I could handle it. I should've listened to you when you said to get back... but you did save me. And I'm really grateful for that, I swear. I'll... I'll make it up to you, okay?”

Her fists stop pounding and she hangs her head low, her sobs slowing to gentle cries as she tries to wipe her nose on her sleeve. She says nothing.

Fjord gathers what remains of his strength to sit all the way up, bringing his hands to the sides of her face as he uses his thumbs to wipe away her tears. Her soft, plump cheeks are warm to the touch, but her eyes are still downcast, avoiding his gaze. Gently, cautiously, he removes one of his hands from her cheek to cradle her jaw with his fingertips, lightly raising her head to face him.

“Please don't hate me.”

Jester's lip quivers in a pout, and she looks away. “I don't hate you... I was just really really mad because you were really really dumb.”

He gives her a soft smile. “And stupid.”

She looks back up at him, and sniffles with a small smile. “Really really stupid.” She slightly turns her face to nuzzle into his palm, making Fjord's heart skip a beat. His cheeks flush a bit, and he tries to look for a way to cover it up.

“H-Hey now, don't be wiping any of that on me.” He says jokingly.

Jester grabs ahold of his hand, and full on blows her nose into his glove.

“GACK!” Fjord flails and rears back, Jester giggling like a child at her little prank.

“That was a good one.” She grins.

Fjord tries to frown, but he can't help smiling just a bit. “Thats just nasty.”

Jester shrugs, and stands up as she dusts off her skirt. She reaches her hand out, cheeks still damp but dimples showing proudly with her smile. “The Traveler says bless you.”

He chuckles, reaching out for her hand to stand up. “Not sure that's how it works, but I'll take it.”

She laughs, and Fjord can feel his chest lighten. As the two of them walk back to the group, hands still clasped together, he makes a note to never, ever make Jester cry again.


End file.
